


Wróżenie z obierków i inne zabawy na Noc Przesilenia

by jeza_red



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Gen, Geralt nie pamięta, Gift Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ale Ciri i tak zdecydowała że czas na spłacenie kilku długów, dla Viatora, grupa RPGowa Geralta to najlepsza grupa, troche nie, troche post gra
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/pseuds/jeza_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au ustawione po zakończeniu gry.<br/>Ciri postanawia, że niektore długi trzeba spłacić. A jaki może być na to lepszy czas niż Noc Przesilenia, gdy duchy łażą po świecie i dzieją się dziwy? </p><p>Prezent spóźniony dla najwilfiejszego z Wilfów;) Zimna noc, zawierucha, biały wilk z obolałą łapa i niespodziewani goście na progu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wróżenie z obierków i inne zabawy na Noc Przesilenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homoviator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/gifts).



> Tło jest melanżem gry i książek, podpasowanym pod moje widzimisię;) Geralt, styrany walką z Dzikim Gonem, powraca do Kaer Morhen gdzie w środku zimy snuje plany na starość, przeklina dziurawą pamięć i słucha, jak Jaskier brzęka na lutni.  
> Wszystkie błędy ort/gram/styl sa nieodwołalnie skutkiem tego, że to pierwsze co po polsku napisalam od trzech wieków. Mea culpa.  
> Część druga nadejdzie, jak się uporam z przepisaniem jej do końca:)

\- No więc...

Odchodzisz, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie powiedział. Słowa wypowiedziane na głos miały jakiś taki nieprzyjemny posmak nieodwracalności, zawartej decyzji i sprawy zamkniętej. A bogowie tylko wiedzieli, jak Geralt na podejmowaniu decyzji przeważnie wychodził.

Jak ślepiec co próbuje przejść przez oblodzoną rzekę, tak wychodził; kończyło się to obitą dupą i zbolałą dumą.

Ciri też chyba miała takie samo zdanie, bo swoją decyzję oświadczyła jedynie skinięciem głowy i uśmiechem, który mógł być odczytany jako przepraszający w odpowiednim świetle. Ale światło było takie sobie. Słońce zachodziło za horyzont, malując czerwoną łuną granice nieba i rżyska ciągnące się we wszystkie strony od rozstaju dróg, na którym dwoje podróżnych zatrzymało swoje konie. Dzień kończył się tak, jak się zaczął, spokojnie i bezwypadkowo, nawet wrony grzecznie zlatywały do gniazd.

\- W czasie tych lat zaciągnęłam kilka długów, - powiedziała dziewczyna, zakładając ramiona na piersi w znajomym geście uporu, który Geralt pamiętał u niej z dzieciństwa. - Obiecałam sobie, że jeżeli... że gdy to wszystko się skończy, wtedy zacznę je spłacać.

Geralt chciał jej powiedzieć, że on też kiedyś tak myślał, gdy był młody i wierzył, że świat jest inny. Niespłacone długi ciągnęły się za nim jak cienie rzucane przez martwe drzewa, a on z upływem lat przestał oglądać się za plecy, bo czasem po prostu nie było warto. Naiwnością była wiara w to, że sumienie da się uspokoić w tak prozaiczny sposób, że niektóre rzeczy da się ‘spłacić’.   

A Ciri, z racji tego, kim i czym była, nikt nie robił przysług. Otaczały ją ofiary, których widma będą prześladować ją do końca życia. Tak jak i jego. I wszystkich, z którymi oboje byli związani.

Ale nie powiedział nic. To była lekcja, której mogło jej udzielić tylko życie.

\- Nie martw się tak, - powiedziała, patrząc na niego katem oka. - Bo zmarszczek dostaniesz.

To nas los załatwił, pomyślał Geralt gorzko, dwóch wiedźminów z kiepskim poczuciem humoru. Wolałby chyba, żeby mała odziedziczyła charakter po Eskelu lub Triss. Dupa, nawet Jaskier mógł się nieco przyczynić do wychowania dziewczyny; przydałoby się jej poczucie humoru co było czymś więcej, niż cienko zamaskowanym sarkazmem.  A tu, jak na złość, żadne z nich nie potrafiło ani opowiadać żartów, ani śmiać się z nich należycie.

Chociaż może teraz, gdy największe klęski już za nimi, może teraz czas zacząć przypominać sobie jak się to robi. Nie od razu, rzecz jasna, ale powoli może im się przypomną te miękkie ludzkie odruchy.

\- Nie martwię się, - odburknął Geralt. - Trudniej cię zabić niż karalucha.

\- No jasne, jestem wiedźminem. Na końcu świata zostaną pająki, karaluchy i wiedźmini.

Coś w Geralcie drgnęło nieprzyjemnie na jej lekki ton głosu. Biorąc pod uwagę zdolności dziewczyny...

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- No, tak daleko jeszcze nigdy nie skoczyłam. - Ciri wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Przeszłość jest łatwa, twarda pod stopami… przyszłość jest płynna, nie ma gdzie się w niej zatrzymać tak, żeby się nie zapaść. Chociaż, - spojrzała na niego kątem oka. - W przeszłości wszystko jest lepkie i klei się do rąk, czego nie dotkniesz to zawsze zostawisz odciski palców.

Geralt nie skomentował, zajęty był próbami zrozumienia. Nigdy nie był dobry w tych metafizycznych klockach.

Ciri wiedziała o tym i nie oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi. Nachyliła się tylko w siodle i cmoknęła go w chłodny policzek, skutecznie ukrócając tym gestem zawiły tok myślowy wiedźmina. Ciepło mu się zrobiło pod żebrami od tego, zupełnie, jakby nie był znanym na pół świata łowcą potworów, a podstarzałym ojczulkiem, który wysyłał swoją jedyną latorośl w świat całkiem samą.

Ale to było niedorzeczne.

\- Drapiesz! - Zaśmiała się latorośl i potarła rumieniący się od zażenowania nos.

\- Ano drapię, - przyznał Geralt głupkowato.

\- To weź się ogól na następny raz jak się spotkamy, co?

-...wyślij wiadomość na zaś, żebym był przygotowany.

Ciri spojrzała na niego przez ramię, a jej oczy odbiły blask zachodzącego słońca jak błędne ognie, w jakiś sposób czyniąc ją starszą niż była. Starszą, bardziej doświadczoną, silniejszą niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby być.

\- Nie martw się, będziesz wiedział, kiedy skończyłam spłacać długi. Będziesz wiedział jako pierwszy.

Geralt zagapił się na siwy tuman, który w powietrze wzbiły kopyta wierzchowca Ciri zanim i koń, i dziewczyna zniknęli w błękitnym błysku portalu. Płotka szarpnęła łbem i to wytrąciło go z bezruchu, przypomniało mu, że odmraża tyłek na rozstajach dróg zamiast znaleźć jakąś karczmę co go nakarmi i przenocuje. Zupełnie jakby mu było szkoda, albo co.

 

++++++++

 

Zima skradała się do Kaer Morhen wielkimi krokami oblodzonych kałuż i szronu na praniu rozwieszonym na przydrożnych płotach. Ubogi śmieć zalegający zwykle ciasne alejki mijanych przez Geralta miasteczek i wsi znikał, gdy słońce zaczynało chylić się ku horyzontowi. Wciskał się w jedynie sobie wiadome dziury, by uciec przez nocnym chłodem. Ludzie i psy garneli się do siebie w poszukiwaniu ciepła, i Geralt zastanawiał się czasami jak by to było mieć psa. Albo jakieś inne zwierzę. Może pies myśliwski? Szybki i posłuszny byłby taki kundel, to się zowie, ale kto wie czy nie będzie się rwał do walki jako pierwszy – a jak pies pójdzie w las za jakimś chochlikiem czy inną cholerą, to po psie na dobrą sprawę.

Ogólnie, to najpierw musiałby znaleźć psa, który byłby przychylny wiedźminom. Nigdy nie próbował się z żadnym kundlem, na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział czy było z nimi tak samo jak z kotami.

W sumie to smutne to trochę było, bo nie miał nic szczególnie przeciwko kotom. W Kaer Morhen nawet by się kilka przydało, żeby rozgonić panoszące się wszechobecne gryzonie.

A on stary był już, w kościach mu strzykało; nadchodził moment, gdy będzie trzeba odwiesić miecze na kołek i zacząć myśleć o zorganizowaniu sobie jakiejś własnej dziury w podszewce świata. Śmierć w ferworze walki była szczytnym ideałem, ale Geralt z latami zmądrzał i już go ten ideał nie pociągał; z upływem czasu starość przestała być mu straszna. Spędzenie kilku lat w cieple, z nogami opartymi na piecu i z jakimś zwierzęciem warującym pod drzwiami wydawało się być całkiem interesującą alternatywą. Z dala od królów, konfliktów i polityki. Z dala of magi...

Ale o magii – tudzież parających się nią jednostkach – starał się wiedźmin nie myśleć zbytnio.

Zamiast tego skupił się na drodze i czekających go na niej niebezpieczeństwach. Nie tyle na zbirach, czy potworach, bo bitwa pod warownią jeszcze odbijała się echami po okolicy i żadna zdrowa na umyśle istota raczej nie ośmieliłaby się włóczyć po krużgankach. Ale pogoda popsuła się w dwa dni po tym, jak Geralt opuścił ostatnią wioskę i nie popuszczała nawet na chwilę. Śnieg nieprzerwanie prószył z nieba, ostry wiatr ciskał go w oczy i do ust, zamrażając na powrót roztopioną na ubraniach wiedźmina i końskim grzbiecie wodę.

Dotarli z Płotką do warowni późnym wieczorem, mokrzy, zmarznięci i źli, tylko po to, żeby napotkać zamknięte wrota i ani żywej duszy w środku. Kaer Morhen było puste.

Geralt zaprowadził Płotkę do stajni, oporządził ją jak tylko mógł zgrabiałymi palcami: nalał jej wody i nakładł siana do żłobu, okrył kocem i wymasował sztywne mięśnie. Potem usiadł w zimnej kuchni i strapił się trochę. Tak strapiony usnął na siedząco, tylko po to, by obudzić się ze sztywnymi członkami i obolałym krzyżem.

Kolejne dwa dni zajęło mu porządkowanie części warowni, w której miał zamiar urzędować i udawanie, że nie zauważa braku Vessimira, i że to pewnie ten brak wygnał Eskela i Lamberta z Kaer Morhen. Nic, jak spędzać zimę w ciemnej, pełnej przeciągów ruinie, w której na każdym kroku straszyły duchy poległych i świadomość własnej śmiertelności.

Jak to na wiedźmina przystało, Geralt spychał nieprzyjemne myśli w najdalsze krańce umysłu by tam sobie gniły w ciemności, podczas gdy on był zajęty przepalaniem pieców i czyszczeniem palenisk, omiataniem pajęczyn i przewlekaniem pościeli. Trzeba było zorganizować jakieś jedzenie, bo w piwniczce i spiżarni królowały piklowana kapusta i suszona dziczyzna. W ziemiance na zewnątrz udało mu się dokopać do zmarzniętych na kość ziemniaków i paru smętnych marchewek nadgryzionych przez myszy.

Myszy było zatrzęsienie i myśl o najęciu usług jakiegoś sierściucha nawiedziła Geralta po raz kolejny, ale rąbanie drzewa na zgrzytającym mrozie przywróciło mu trzeźwość umysłu.

Pod koniec drugiego dnia wiedźmin czuł się już całkiem komfortowo – Kaer Morhen nabrało nieco życia, ciepło z buzujących pełną parą palenisk rozeszło się wreszcie po pokojach, a na piecu w kuchni bulgotał pogodnie gar bigosu. Jedynym, co nie dawało się ułaskawić była pogoda, wiatr nieubłaganie smagający okiennice i śnieg pchający się spod progu z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy. Jeżeli potrwa to dłużej, zdobycie pożywienia może stać się problemem. Bigosu powinno starczyć na jakiś tydzień, ale potem...

Trzeciego dnia Geralta wyrwały ze snu łomotanie do drzwi i zdesperowany głos domagający się wpuszczenia. Znajomy głos.

Z przekleństwem na ustach wiedźmin wywlekł się z ciepłych pieleszy, naciągnął na kark gruby kaftan i pośpieszył do głównego holu, gdzie jego nieproszony gość wybijał właśnie ćwieki z wiekowych drzwi. Wiatr nadal gwizdał w nadprożach, paleniska przygasły, a zawiasy stawiły opór, gdy Geralt pociągnął ciężkie skrzydło w do siebie.

\- Czego się dobijasz, Jaskier?

Bard zamarł z pięścią w powietrzu i z otwartymi ustami. Wiedźmin mrugnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel stoi na progu w pełnej krasie zimowego poranka odziany w nic więcej, jak kalesony i podkoszulek. No nie, była jeszcze lutnia, którą mężczyzna przyciskał do piersi tak, jak matka przyciska do piersi ukochane dziecko.

 

++++++++

 

\- Ciri? - Geralt powtórzył, unosząc brwi.

\- Ano, Ciri… - wydukał Jaskier zza kubka ciepłego wina. Opatulony był futrami od czubka głowy po palce u nóg, usadzony przed największym kominkiem w Kaer Morhen, a mimo to ciągle szczękał zębami. - Obudziła mnie bladym... świtem.. wywlekła z łóżka... a takie miałem... miłe... towarzystwo... nie pogardziłbyś...

\- Jaskier, do rzeczy.

\- No zmierzam... no więc... wyrwała mnie... myślałem, że znów... coś... wiesz, wojna, albo inna cholera... ale ona mnie złapała za ramię... rozumiesz, żadnych tłumaczeń ani nic... tylko hop!... i stoję na twoim dziedzińcu... w pludrach!

Co? To się kupy nie trzymało. Czemu Ciri miałaby teleportować Jaskra do Kaer Morhen? Jej poczucie humoru nie było aż tak zaawansowane...

\- Miałem ledwie czas... żeby złapać lutnię...

\- No, dzięki bogom, - mruknął Geralt. - Bo byłaby tragedia.

\- ...nie będę z tobą gadał, jak mi będziesz... dogryzał! - Obruszył się bard, jakimś sposobem zagłębiając się w swoim kokonie jeszcze bardziej. - Muszę być... na dworze w Cintrze... miałem dziś występ!

\- Miałeś, ale już nie masz. - Geralt kiwnął w stronę okna i wrócił do swojej miski bigosu. - Widziałeś co się tam dzieje? Nie dojedziesz dwóch mil od Kaer Morhen zanim palce zaczną ci odpadać.

Jaskier pociągnął nosem i, jak na czterdziestolatka, zdołał sprawiać wrażenie dziecka zawiedzionego nieudolnością swojego rodzica.

\- No pięknie... utknąłem... na zadupiu... w czasie gdy na dworach... świętują Przesilenie.

\- Współczuję ci całym sercem. - Geralt nie krył sarkazmu. - Co za nieszczęście, utknąć w takiej norze, gdzie jedynym co dotrzyma ci towarzystwa w pościeli będzie krochmal.

\- Daj spokój... wiem, że nie... wiesz nawet jak krochmal rozrobić... No, ale... przynajmniej towarzystwo... będzie udane.

Nie na darmo Jaskier był jednym z najbardziej rozchwytywanych bardów na kontynencie. Język miał gładki, jak ze srebra.

\- Spędzę sobie... Przesilenie tutaj. Powróżymy z obierek... napijemy się gorzałki... będziemy wyglądać duchów o północy... zobaczysz, fajnie będzie...

...do Cintry nie mogło być aż tak daleko.

 

+++++++++

\- Geralt, mi naprawdę nie jest dobrze w brązach.

\- To może fioletowy?

\- Ty masz tu coś fioletowego?

\- Nie, ale ty będziesz miał, jak ci się wda martwica, bo nic innego do noszenia nie dostaniesz.

\- Ależ ty potrafisz zmotywować! Dawaj te szmaty.

\- Lambert bardzo o nie dba.

\- Lambert potrzebuje żeby go jakaś majętna dama zabrała na zakupy.

  


+++++++

 

Cokolwiek Cri sobie umyśliła, Geralt nie miał pojęcia. Chciałby ją zapytać, ale nie widzieli się od trzech miesięcy i nie wiedział gdzie – w jakim czasie i świecie – jej szukać.

Nie narzekał – no, przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Nie domyślał się jak mu brakowało towarzystwa do momentu, gdy mu to towarzystwo zrzucono na próg. Może Ciri martwiła się o niego, samego w Kaer Morhen, i dlatego postanowiła 'zaprosić' barda?

Jaskier był absorbującym gościem, wyczulonym na humory swojej publiczności; dopasowywał się do nich po mistrzowsku. Geralt był trudnym widzem, ale z nim akurat bard miał masę doświadczenia i zręcznie wykorzystywał sympatię, którą wiedźmin go darzył. Ogólnie obaj byli przyzwyczajeni do swojej obecności na tyle, że nie wchodzili sobie w drogę za bardzo.

Pomagał w tym mało znany fakt, że Jaskier potrafił gotować i to nawet nie kiepsko.

\- Tylko nie opowiadaj o tym nikomu, - nakazywał Geraltowi co i raz znad garów. - To cios w mój wizerunek jest, wiesz.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie nie możemy dopuścić, by postrzegano cię jako zaradnego, - odgryzał się Geralt, gdy miał dobry humor.

\- A widzisz, w tym sęk. Zaradność tworzy własny zestaw brzemion do zniesienia.

\- Wiem. Szacunek i poważanie od innych to straszne rzeczy.

Przez trzy kolejne dni zawierucha nie ustawała, a dwaj mieszkańcy starej warowni zaczynali odczuwać skutki bycia zamkniętymi w czterech ścianach. Wszechobecne przeciągi zaczęły odbijać się na ich zdrowiu – bard zaczął kichać i smarkać, brak kobiecego towarzystwa znacznie pogarszał mu humor.

A kolano Geralta coraz częściej odzywało się ostrym bólem.

Jaskier zauważył to od razu, - to że wiedźmin powlecze nogą od czasu do czasu, a przy siadaniu i wstawaniu z krzeseł stara się odciążyć zbolałą kończynę, - ale nie komentował. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, powodowany wzajemnym szacunkiem, który dla siebie mieli.

Poruszył temat dopiero, gdy na wieczór przed Przesileniem wiedźmin wstawał z fotela w głównej sali i strzykniecie jego stawu odbiło się echem pod sufitem.

\- Próbowałeś ciepłych okładów? - Zapytał bard, bezskutecznie starając się ukryć niepokój.

\- Nie, - odparł Geralt, bezskutecznie starając się ukryć zażenowanie. - Rozchodzę to.

\- Geralt.

Ton głosu Jaskra nieprzyjemnie przypomniał mu młodego Vessimira strofującego dawno temu pewnego bezczelnego młodzika, który uparł się, że wie lepiej.

\- Geralt, tego się nie rozchodzi, - napierał bard, wstając ze swojego miejsca przy stole, by chociaż trochę zrównać się z nim wzrokiem. - To kolano zawsze sprawiało ci problemy w zimie... wcześniej ciepłe okłady pomagały.

Ah, tak, ‘wcześnie’j. To samo wcześniej, którego nie pamiętał.

\- Siadaj, nagrzeję kamieni i coś poradzimy.

\- Nie pastw się nade mną, Jaskier, daj spokój, - westchnął Geralt. Nie bardzo lubił, gdy mu przypominano o tym wcześniej. - Nie jest tak źle.

\- Nie jest, bo nie pamiętasz jak to cholerne kolano wyglądało po tym, jak ci Vilgefortz… - Tu bard ugryzł się w język i przetarł twarz dłonią. Westchnął jak męczennik, ale gdy znów uniósł głowę jego mina była na powrót pogodna i zawadiacka. - Kiepsko wyglądało. Kruchy jesteś, wiedźminie, wiek ci nie służy.

Geralt, posłusznie zmieniając temat na lżejszy, odpowiedział własnym przytykiem. Coś o zmarszczkach mimicznych pojawiających się ostatnio na gładkiej buźce barda, za co Jaskier prawie zagroził mu śmiercią.

Śmierć nie nadeszła, ale zupa tego wieczoru była zdecydowanie przesolona.

 

++++++++

 

Przesilenie nadeszło, a pogoda ciągle była jak po psie.

Geralt miał dość – dość wizgu pod okiennicami, dość wilgoci, dość rąbania drzewa na mrozie. Dość bigosu. Zaczynał mieć już dość brzdąkania Jaskrowej lutni i jego zmartwionych spojrzeń, gdy tylko myślał, że wiedźmin nie patrzy. Dość swojej okaleczonej kończyny i tego, że nie pamiętał tego, jak została okaleczona.

Jaskier, wbrew porządkowi wszechświata, nie chciał mu opowiedzieć tej historii po raz drugi. Jak bardzo bard kochał wyolbrzymiać wydarzenia, w których brał udział on sam lub jego przyjaciele, tak o tej jednej przygodzie nie gadał prawie wcale.

(- A co mam ci powiedzieć? - Zapytany, rozkładał ręce, a w jego oczach pojawiała się iskra bezradności, która konsternowała wiedźmina. - Kiedy ty nie pamiętasz żadnego z... z tych wydarzeń. I ja, po prawdzie, chciałbym o tym zapomnieć. Nie rozdrapuj strych ran, Geralt.

Więc nie rozdrapywał, chociaż ciążyła mu na duchu ta sytuacja. Wiedział, że stracił tam ludzi – tyle zdołał sobie poskładać z tego, co mu żywi znajomi powiedzieli. To, że nie pamiętał żadnego z tych ludzi było jak policzek, jeszcze jeden cień odkładający się na jego plecach, jeszcze jeden 'dług' którego nigdy nie zdołał spłacić.)

Żeby poprawić humor swojego kompana, Geralt zgodził się na obłożenie swojego kolana nagrzanymi szmatami i posłusznie siedział pół dnia przy kominku, wsłuchany w zgrzytanie belek i mamrotanie Jaskra. Nie był to zły sposób na spędzenie czasu, przyznawał przed samym sobą; nie był jakoś strasznie zajęty ostatnimi czasy, było mu ciepło i myśli o psie zaczęły mu się znów kłębić w głowie. Jakiś duży bydlak by mu się przydał, włochaty i zębaty.

\- Pies? - Jaskier uniósł brwi, gdy przyjaciel podzielił się z nim tą myślą. - Przecież ty ledwo sam sobą potrafisz się zająć.

\- Z drugiej strony to może i masz rację, - Geralt przyznał niechętnie. - Na co mi jakieś niezaradne zwierzę, jak już mam ciebie.

\- No wła... hej! Znów jesteś uszczypliwy!

\- Nie dąsaj się, tylko dolej mi wina i zaśpiewaj coś żywego, Jaskier. Odmawiam wróżenia z obierków i wyczekiwania na duchy, ale muzyki bym sobie posłuchał.

Bo tak po prawdzie, to już się w życiu naoglądał duchów wszelakich, czekać na żadnego nie musiał.

Ziemniaków, tudzież ich zdolności wróżbiarskich, też nigdy nie darzył szczególnym zaufaniem.

 

++++++++

Piosenki były żywe, wino ciepłe i tak wieczór minął dwóm kompanom całkiem przyjemnie. Jaskier uparł się, żeby obrać jakieś warzywo i zapytać je o swoje przyszłe życie miłosne, ale obraził się, gdy Geralt zaproponował marchewkę. Obaj byli już i tak rozleniwieni alkoholem i żaden nie był na tyle skoordynowany, by udać się na poszukiwania obierek, więc pomysł został porzucony.

Niedługo potem lutnia wysunęła się z rąk barda, który, rozparty w fotelu, zaczął cicho pochrapywać. Wiedźmin pomyślał, że mógłby nakryć przyjaciela jakimś kocem albo dorzucić drew do paleniska, ale zasnął zanim zdołał podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję.

Tylko po to, by ze snu wyrwało go rżenie koni dochodzące z dziedzińca.

Czterech koni.

Ta liczba postawiła go na nogach i pchnęła w stronę holu, rozpalając mu w piersi iskrę niepokoju. Jaskier spał w najlepsze, więc wiedźmin przeszedł obok niego na palcach.

Gdyby Eskel lub Lambert wrócili, koni byłoby co najwyżej dwa. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie tułałby się przez zawieruchę by dotrzeć do Kaer Morhen w środku nocy, a znaleźć warownię było na tyle trudno, że szansa, by jacyś zabłąkani podróżni natknęli się na nią przypadkowo była równa zeru.

Co mogło znaczyć – Geralt nie miał pojęcia co to mogło znaczyć, ale ostrożność nigdy nie zrobiła nikomu krzywdy, więc postanowił być ostrożny.

Uzbrojony i ostrożny, sięgnął do zamka... i akurat wtedy czyjaś pięść załomotała w drzwi, a wysoki dziewczęcy głos zawołał:

\- Otwórz, kurwa, zimno tu jest!

Nieco skonsternowany, Geralt cofnął rękę z zamka i ścisnął mocniej rękojeść miecza.

\- Kto wy? - Zawołał.

Za drzwiami zaszurało kilka par stóp i ten sam głos odkrzyknął dziarsko:

\- Krowy! Otwórz, kurna, bo cycki mam już jak sople!

Na co młody męski głos odkrzyknął z oburzeniem:

\- Angouleme!

\- Co, nie wierzysz? Sam pomacaj!

\- ...żeby było chociaż co.

\- Co żeś powiedział?!

Geraltowi zaczynało się to podobać, zapowiadało się śmiesznie, mimo, że póki co ujawniło się tylko dwoje gości. Słyszał dobrze oddech trzeciej i jeszcze jedną parę nóg tupiących na kamieniach. Ale kto wie, mogło ich być tam więcej, odgłosy niespokojnych koni mogły zagłuszyć z powodzeniem jeszcze ze trzy osoby.

\- Wiedźminie, otwórz, - nowy głos odezwał się, uciszając rodzącą się w tle sprzeczkę. Dojrzały, spokojny kobiecy głos. - Tu przyjaciele.

Geralt się strapił...

\- Mamy gorzałkę.

...ale nie na długo.

Hm, argumenty mieli dobre.

\- Geralt?

Jaskier przytoczył się do holu zakutany w dwa koce, ziewając jak dziecko wyrwane z drzemki. Twarz jeszcze miał różową od wina, a oczy mgliły mu się zmęczeniem.

\- Kto się dobija w taką zawieruchę? - Zapytał, niezdarnie zasłaniając ziewnięcie. - Słyszałem coś o gorzałce?

Zanim wiedźmin zdążył nawet otworzyć usta do odpowiedzi, dziewczyna ze zmarzniętymi cyckami zaskrzeczała przez drzwi.

\- Jaskier? Czy ja Jaskra słyszę? Hej, Jaskier, otwieraj mi te drzwi zaraz!

Geralt miał rzadką okoliczność zaobserwowania, jak Jaskrowi braknie słów. Wstrząsający widok, bez wątpliwości, kompletnie nienaturalny – Jaskier stojący w świetle tlących się w korytarzu lamp z ustami otwartymi do słów, które utknęły mu gdzieś na poziomie krtani. Zbladł, oczy urosły mu do niemalże komicznych rozmiarów, a palce rozluźniły się na kocach, pozwalając im opaść na podłogę.

\- Hej, Jaskier!

Geralt postąpił krok w stronę przyjaciela, zaniepokojony nie na żarty, gdy ten drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia. Jakby zobaczył ducha, albo jeszcze gorzej – usłyszał, jak ktoś woła go zza grobu.

\- ...no to tu sobie zamarzniemy, dobra, rozumiem. Nie ma sprawy. Jak nie to nie.

\- Angouleme, - kolejny męski głos, niski i rzeczowy. - Daj im chwilę.

Wiedźminowi prawie nie udało się uskoczyć z drogi, gdy bard rzucił się do drzwi i zaczął siłować się z zamkiem jak opętany.

\- Jaskier...

Nie dał rady zatrzymać przyjaciela w czas, zawiasy skrzypnęły i zimne powietrze wtargnęło do jedynie nieznacznie mniej zimnego wnętrza Kaer Morhen. A Jaskier, ubrany w lekkie spodnie i Lambertowy podkoszulek, skamieniał w progu ze ślepiami wlepionymi w cztery widma stojące na ganku.

 

++++++++

 

Geralt nie czuł się szczególnie stary – do momentu, gdy grupa czterech wędrowców stanęła na jego progu w jedną zimną noc, wprawiając go w zdziwienie, a Jaskra prawie przyprawiając o zawał serca.

Bard, z braku lepszego określenia, pozostawał w stanie szoku.

Czterech najeźdźców wkroczyło do holu, a Geralt, jak otępiały, pozwolił im. Reakcja Jaskra upewniła go, że nie musi spodziewać się noża pod żebrami – i trochę go to zdziwiło, na trzeźwo nie posądzałby siebie to ten poziom zaufania.

Było, nie było, wędrowcy nie zachowywali się, jakby chcieli go zabić.

Dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn w wieku zróżnicowanym zrzuciło futrzane kaptury z głów. Doświadczenie pozwoliło Geraltowi zauważyć, że młodszy z mężczyzn skręca tors przy stawianiu kroków (Rana na boku? Złamane żebra?), a młoda dziewczyna kuleje na jedną nogę.

Starsza kobieta była atrakcyjna w sposób, w jaki perfekcyjnie wyważona szabla mogła być atrakcyjna – każdy głupiec, który wyciągnął w jej stronę ręce mógł spodziewać się, że straci przynajmniej dwa palce. Prosta jak struna, z oczami jak u kani, sprawiała wrażenie wadery czuwającej nad swoim stadkiem. Starszy mężczyzna, który zamknął pochód, (uważne oko mogło zauważyć ustawione strategicznie ramię, które w razie czego mogło podeprzeć jednego z rannych towarzyszy) był za to obrazem spokoju.

Blond zgaga – ta cała Angouleme – zapomniała o zmarzniętych częściach ciała i rzuciła się w stronę osłupiałego barda, oplatając go kończynami długimi, jak bluszcz.

\- No rany, ależ wyglądasz, jakbyś ducha zobaczył! Zamknij jadaczkę, bo ci jakiś chu... znaczy, mucha wpadnie!

Dziewczyna odwróciła Jaskra przodem do reszty, jak dziecko chwalące się nowa zabawką.

\- Zobacz, Milva, przeżył! I wcale się nie postarzał!

\- W rzeczy samej, - przyznała poważnie Milva, ale usta jej lekko drgnęły w grymasie, który mógłby być uśmiechem, gdyby tylko odjąć niepokój malujący się na reszcie twarzy. - Cześć, Jaskier, dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ale… - wydukał wreszcie bard. - Wy... ale...

\- Ano, my, - wtrącił starszy mężczyzna.  -Nie staraj się tego rozwikłać, wszystko zaraz opowiemy.

Po czym zwrócił się w stronę wiedźmina, który zaczął czuć przemożną potrzebę uszczypnięcia się w zadek. - Witaj, Geralcie, miło cię widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu.

Nie wykonał przy tym żadnego gestu, ale Geralt i tak poczuł się jakby ciepła dłoń uścisnęła właśnie jego zgrabiałą łapę. Łagodne oczy nieznajomego patrzyły na niego przez chwilę, pełne jakiejś tajemniczej wiedzy, aż wreszcie zwróciły się w stronę towarzyszy. Patrzył na nich jak rodzic oczekujący, że jego dzieci zachowają się przyzwoicie w konfrontacji towarzyskiej z dawno nie widzianymi krewnymi.

Kobieta zwana Milvą żachnęła się i uciekła wzrokiem w bok, a młody mężczyzna z obitymi żebrami (Geralt był już pewien, że nie była to rana, co najwyżej bolesny siniec) postąpił krok w stronę wiedźmina i... no właśnie. Niezręczność całej tej sytuacji zdawała się spłynąć na zebranych.

\- Pewnie nie pamiętasz… - wyburczał młodzieniec, gapiąc się na lewe ramię Geralta, jak uczniak. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Geralt... eh... na imię mi Cahir...

\- Och, do dupy z tym waszym stoicyzmem! - Niespodziewanie buchnęła Angouleme. Oderwała się od Jaskra i rąbnęła w plecy młodzieńca jak rozpędzony kucyk, popychając go do przodu. Jej palce, czepliwe jak winorośl, wpiły się w kaftan Geralta, w efekcie przygwożdżając Cahira do jego piersi.

\- Angouleme! - Warknął chłopak. - Puść!

\- Ni chuja! Regis, pomóż mi tutaj, franca jego mać, bo się porzygam od tej całej niepełnosprawności uczuciowej!

Na co chłopak natychmiast zaprotestował, rumieniąc się krwiście. - Nawet się nie waż, Regis!

Regis wzruszył ramionami i, ku przerażeniu wiedźmina, włączył się do uścisku, oplatając całą trojkę zaskakująco długimi i silnymi ramionami.

\- Milva?

\- Dawaj ciotka, nie odstawaj!

Małą konwersację z użyciem jedynie grymasów i ruchów brwiami później, uścisk powiększył się o jeszcze jedną osobę.

\- No, więc stoimy tu jak ciołki, - powiedział pogodnie wampir. - Coś jeszcze, czy zostawimy wszystko sile przyjaźni?

\- Stul pysk! - Warknęła drżącym głosem mała złodziejka. - Na kilka chwil zamknąć się, może być?

Ucichli.

Geralt poczuł, że uścisk się zacieśnia i miał dziwne wrażenie, że świat wokół niego również cichnie, zwalnia. Palce wczepiły się w jego ubranie z desperacką siłą i nie mógł nawet powiedzieć dokładnie do kogo mogły należeć w tej plątaninie kończyn. Spojrzał na Jaskra, błagając barda spojrzeniem o to, by jakoś tą sytuację wytłumaczył, żeby mu powiedział co się do cholery działo...

Ale Jaskier po raz drugi odkąd Geralt go znał powstrzymał się od komentarza. Stał tylko i gapił się na nich jak cielę, szklistymi oczami koloru chabrów, zagryzając wargi. Rzadko tak wyglądał, rzadko pozwalał sobie na zdjęcie maski zawadiaki z twarzy i ukazanie szczerego uczucia. Tym bardziej, gdy tym uczuciem była rozpacz.

Przynajmniej dopóki długie ramię nie wyłoniło się z plątaniny i nie chwyciło go za kołnierz.

\- Nie gap się jak głupi, Jaskier, - mruknęła Milva i pociągnęła do siebie.

A Geralt stał jak słup soli pośrodku, starając się wychwycić sens tej całej sceny, starając się wyrwać z siebie jakąś reakcję, starając się chociażby poruszyć małym palcem. Ale nie, nie miał nic. Nic, poza niezrozumiałą radością, która rozrastała mu się w piersi i podchodziła do gardła falą histerycznego śmiechu.

Chciał zapytać Jaskra 'Co to za ludzie? Skąd ja ich znam?', ale nie zapytał, bo przecież wiedział. Wiedział gdzieś pod skorą, gdzieś w kościach czaiła się ta wiedza – o cal poza jego zasięgiem, ale obecna. Nie pamiętał, ale znał ich imiona, wpadły mu one na język, gdy tylko na nich spojrzał. Nie pamiętał, ale znał tych ludzi i ich... Nilfgaardzki żołnierz opierał czoło o jego obojczyk, a przez szyję miał przerzucone ramię wampira. Seryjna morderczyni chuchała mu w ucho przy każdym oddechu, a kościste palce wbite w jego żebra należały do dziecka, którego ambicją życiową było otworzyć burdel. Otoczony był zapachem sosnowych igieł i suszonych ziół, naoliwionych rzemieni i miodowych ciastek z cynamonem, i, nie wiedzieć czemu, było mu z tym dobrze.

\- Jaskier.

\- Tak, Geralt?

\- Czy ty płaczesz?

\- ...nie...

\- Mazgaj, - wybulgotała Angouleme. - I ściemniacz do tego.

\- Siksa.

\- Dzieci, - westchnęła Milva.

Sytuacja rozładowała się powoli, ręce puściły, cofnęły się; dziwna grupa odstąpiła od wiedźmina.

Geralt odetchnął z ulgą – a jednocześnie coś naparło mu na żebra, poczucie braku ścisnęło mu przeponę. Jakby razem z tymi cofającymi się ramionami zabrano mu powietrze.

\- Nie martw się, - powiedział wampir patrząc na niego znacząco. - To minie. Nie pamiętasz, to jasne, ale może to i lepiej.

\- No, nie dla mnie, - burknęła Angouleme trąc oczy. - Umarłam bohatersko, do cholery, heroicznie poświęcając się dla sprawy, jak i ten tutaj! - Wskazała na czerwonego na twarzy Cahira. - A tyś się wypiął i nie pamiętasz! - Zaraz potem mały, zakończony obgryzionym paznokciem palec dźgnął Geralta z mostek. - Weź się, kurna, ogarnij, wiedźmin! Zacznij pamiętać!

\- Dość, - głos Milvy uciął narzekanie. - Trzeba oporządzić konie, bo zamarzną na tym wygwizdówku! A ty Angouleme, posadź zadek na stołku, bo ci ta noga zgnije. To samo Cahir!

Spojrzenie ostre jak nóż spoczęło na bardzie.

\- Jaskier, zaprowadź ich do jakiegoś pieca zanim wszystkim dupy z zimna odpadną, a ja zajmę się końmi!

Drzwi zgrzytnęły, gdy kobieta zatrzasnęła je za sobą, pozostawiając tłum w holu samym sobie.

\- No, gdzie ten piec? - Zapytał pogodnie wampir. - Wolałbym nie stracić siedzenia.

\- Co, Regis, boisz się o swoją dupcię? - Angouleme minęła go w drodze za Jaskrem, mrugając zawadiacko przez ramię. - Lepiej, żeby Cahir martwił się o swoją, taka mięciutka!

\- Angouleme!

Oburzone mamrotanie było ostatnim co Geralt usłyszał, zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Stajnie w Kaer Morhen były blisko, ale oporządzenie czterech koni nie było łatwe, równie dobrze mógł pomóc Milvie i poczekać, aż Jaskier opanuje ich gości.

I może zacząć porządkować to co działo się w jego własnej głowie.

  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
